Year of Porking: Sylvian Sows
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Melsa and Sarisse's hunting trip takes an unexpected turn. Part 5 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


The Sylvian hunters had become the hunted.

"Hah! Hah...S-Stop this!"

Sarisse bit her lips to subdue her cries. Behind her, a duo of Marishiten's servants were rutting her abused holes with unsettlingly big dicks. Small though they may be, these boars were _hardly _runts. The two Sylvians were learning that first hand now.

Sarisse's fingers dug into the ground, trying to inch herself away from her assailants. Sadly the pair of piggies nursing her perky teats were keeping her in place. The painful jabs against her loins and rear clashed with the chill as her bare tits were attacked by little wet tongues or poked by tiny tusks.

"H-how are you ….how did this-ahh!"

One of the little piggies nipped down on her nipple, cutting her inquiry short. Her head slammed back into the dirt and rubbed her filthy ears between the grass. Sarisse's legs shook as she endured the mollifying attack. The Sylvian blinked away the pain, as well as the tears of grief and pain. _'How did this happen?' _

She struggled to recall. The two were hunting...and that was it. One wayward arrow and the two were suddenly under an onslaught of boarlets. Before then was…something.

"Bweeee!"

Sarisse perked up at the sound of squealing before her body was struck numb. The pig in her ass had reached its climax and had shoved its curly dick deep as it painted her colon white. She felt little legs scraping at her crotch as it pumped an absurd amount cum in her rear.

"Ugh! S-Stopppp…"

Sarisse's protests went unheeded, especially by the trio of porkers still ravaging her body. She felt the boarlet in her ass slump off, still firing wads of sticky pork jizz in her butt. The one in her pussy kept pounding away, squealing and snorting in an oddly adorable way. She tipped her head back and bit her lip in frustration.

They weren't quite as...lingering, as a real pig would be. Either that or Sarisse was already too caught in the constant storm of pain and pleasure to really keep track of time anymore. Her finely tuned senses were going haywire, making it hard to focus on anything except her repressed but burgeoning wild side. The primal call to rut amongst trees and rear masses of young. _'Gotta...gotta snap out of it. Have...to...get...away' _

Sarrise's ears flopped and twitched in the dirt, filled with the sounds of skin slapping, squeals, and a high pitched whining from just out of her sight. Her tongue still tasted a streak of cum that had dipped between her lips earlier, while her eyes were watery and fighting off stark spots of light, and her nose crinkled at the most pervading distraction, even moreso than the sex. _'This would be so much easier if it weren't for that awful sme...that smell…' _

_Wait- that's what it was!' _

That's what she was missing, what she'd overlooked at first. A single whiff of something...wrong, before they'd been overwhelmed by boarlets. _'That has to be it!' _

Sarisse fought back her premature triumph and struggled to turn to her fellow huntress. Her oddly dry throat struggled to cough out, "T-The smell! Melsa cover your nos...oh no."

Whatever fire had blazed in her eyes went out as she watched in horror. Melsa - her dear friend, was happily being plowed by yet more boarlets. The usually sweet, shy girl was on her knees, face in the dirt and with a stupor grin on her messy face. A little pig was slapping against her overflowing snatch, while two more were on their backs shooting ropes of cum across the sweet sylvian's supple skin. It only took a single glance and a whiff to realize that she was already gone - consumed by that odd odor that had led them to their doom.

The wind shifted.

"Crap!"

Sarisse reached up and plugged her mouth and nose, clamping down on them with fingers that could bend arrows. She tasted dirt and smelled the earth...but at least she wasn't inhaling whatever that vile scent was. Her ears twitched, keeping track of how the wind blew over her and brought the smell of ruin.

It caressed her...and set her body aflame.

_"MMMMPH?!" _

She couldn't breathe or smell, but she _felt _as a million daggers of white hot ecstasy assaulted her body. Every hair on her body, from her nape to her nethers, rose straight in the face of the carnal chill.

"_ Oof!" _

Something weighed down on her toned, bare stomach and nearly took the wind out her lungs. Sarisse struggled to contain her seals before daring to look down. _'W-What now?' _

Her skin paled as she watched a little boarlet, curiously sniffing and walking on her body. The cute little thing took careful steps on its unstable ground, snout planted against her sweaty flesh. Sarisse struggled against the weight and the bubbling mirth of being accosted near her more sensitive parts. _'S-stop that - I'm ticklish!' _she pleaded with her eyes.

Her only response was a little pig but waving in her sight.

_"Bweeh?" _

_"B-Bwee! Bwee!" _

The little piggy reached its kin, still plowing away at her pussy. She listened to the two beasts share a private little conversation, still trying to hold back the burning need for air in her lungs. _'Could this get any worse?!' _

_Poke. _

'~?!'

She felt its hot breath against her erect clit, sending her to new depths of horror and wanting. The curious little boarlet kept prodding her, just above where her labia were loudly squelching and sucking down another pig's dick. Sarisse was panicking, quietly trying to reach the simple little creature's brain with her thoughts. _'Bad pig - bad! D-don't lick theRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEE!' _

A devastating orgasm tore through her, burning out every nerve she had. Fingers spasmed off her sweaty skin. Her teeth dug further into her lips until she finally broke skin. She tasted blood, felt pain...and still kept her breath sealed.

The breeze finally shifted again, forcing the stench back into the forests. Sarisse felt her sensitive skin painfully burn against her body before finally sucking down much-needed air. "_ HAAAH! HAH...hah...h-hah….hooo _."

She shook off the desires threatening to cloud her and tried to stay rational. Her sore head turned to the deep forest, watching the wind push the leaves and grass blades into the dark wood. _'T-There must be wind dragon...it's messing with the mana of the forest.' _

"I...I...W-What's happening t-taaaah."

The soft, timid voice jerked Sarisse out of her stupor. She struggled to cran back to her friend. "M-Melsa!"

"S-Sarisse? I-I-"

The wind abated ever so slightly, letting more of the sinister stench leak further out of the forest. Melsa's weary, skittish nose crinkled as she smelled the odd aroma once more. Sarisse watched in horror as her best friend's eyes clouded over in lust once more. "N-No...Melsa."

Melsa was already gone - gone back into the revelry that the enticing smell offered. She rolled over, deeper into the scent, and stuffed one of the boarlet's little cock's in her mouth.

_"Bweeee!" _

_."Mwah, mwah...hmmmm~" _

Charisse's ear twitched again, signaling the shifting of the wind. Her palms flew back up to cover her face before it was too late. Her body grew hot with the intense daggers stabbing over her sweaty skin. She felt her pussy clamp down on the boarlet's cock, milking yet more cum into her already filled womb. Her sore rump spiked with pain as yet another dick slid in.

_'Have to...keep fighting…' _

The wind ebbed and flowed over her, creating a desperate balance between fleeting breaths and lingering gags. Sarisse was feeling light-headed from how frequently little time she had to suck down air before the breeze shifted against her again. She endured the weight of the deceptively adorable little boars as they ravished her body. So long as they kept her hands free and able to act in the nick of time.

She felt the wind blow over her again and dared to breathe, only for a thick dick to be stuffed down her throat. She stared daggers at the annoying little pig now happily rocking against her face. The fear of what Marishiten would do to her if she _dared _to hurt one the dragon's boarlets kept her teeth at bay.

She felt the wind shift again, much to her concern. The boarlet on her face made it difficult to plug her nose and she had to settle for pinching it shut. She felt that damnable wave of sin wash over her frustrated body, making her hips buck wildly against the current pair of piggy dicks.

This breeze lasted far longer than she liked, well into her blowjob's climax. These little porkers were getting winded now, it couldn't be much longer before she could plan her escape...right?

Sarisse focused on trying to swallow as much sticky cum as she could. She was so focused she didn't even notice the boarlet coming up to her bulging, exposed neck until she felt something wet and cold press against her shoulder. _"MWEEH?!" _

_'Oh you rotten little…' _

Her neck craned up, inadvertently giving it more room to sniff and suckle. It was getting harder and harder to resist taking a breath, especially as her throat was clogged with cum. She felt her vision growing dim, even in the afternoon light. Her fingers twitched and struggled to keep her nostrils closed.

Tears streamed down her rolled back eyes. She didn't want to lose - she didn't want to be...whatever her friend was now. _'Please don't...p-please.' _

_"OOOOH!~" _

Melsa's delighted mewls compelled the boarlet away. Sarisse felt relief and disappointment pass over her, especially as her body grew clammy in the absence of her silent foe.

'Bwee…Bwee?!"

She reached and pulled the pig prick out of her throat, sucking down precious, clean air. The startled little boarlet came in her hands and stained her fingers with wet, sticky seed. Her hands clung together...just as an intoxicating blast flew right into her face.

N-No….no, no, no, NO NO N-AAAAAAAAAH~"

…

…

_'Mmm, Mmmwa, Mmm~" _

Melsa's sweet lips captured hers across the top of the boarlet's glans. The squealing little pig quivered with glee as it endured the suction and slithering tongue of the two Sylvian sluts.

The two were now huddled together, deep in the path of the scent. They were both too far gone to be pulled back, not by the erratic gusts that still buffeted the area. Such a trifling matter never even passed their minds as they happily took load after load of boarlet seed.

Melsa reached down with a free palm and patted the little beast's head, encouraging it to keep stuffing her already-overflowed womb. Sarisse couldn't offer the same kindness, not when her hand was too busy holding her breasts together around a cumming cock. Her other palm was holding the shared boarlet's cock erect between the two friends.

Sarisse felt a cock poke her cheek, wanting her attention. She glanced down and adjusted her licks so that the boarlet could thrust into her waiting mouth. Her new gag garbled her moans as she felt another pig's dick slam into her gaping ass.

She didn't have the functions to complain about their fixation on her ass, but her need for little piggies whined at such an unfair treatment. Sarisse comforted herself by reaching down to scratch the ears of the boarlet happily suckling her teat with its ejaculating cock pushed between her boobs. She felt rope after rope of sticky boar seed smack against her neck...and simply kept kissing and sucking both the cock and lips in front of her.

Two sylvian girls - noble keepers of the wood, now reduced to mere simpering beasts eager to be bred by boarlets. Shame was beyond them now - all the sought was when the next wave of squealing little swine swept over them, they welcomed it. Gladly.

The forest grew dark, even as the lascivious howls and mewls echoed in the unnervingly still trees.

* * *

Marishiten's watched the sunset and the sweet little wind dragons with odd repose. Her characteristic grin was gone as a dour frown pervaded her lips. her sharp eyes watched the buxom wind mage playing with the little dragons whilst the mighty Windwyrm slumbered nearby. She leaned against her mighty blade, planted deep into the earth and mused aloud, "Hmmm, now where are my little boarlets? They better not be getting in any trouble…"


End file.
